Jiley Shippers Club XD
Do you ship Jiley? If so heres the place to be! We can fangirl all day XD JILEY FOREVER! This club has not debuted. Left Best Put Hand Jesse Our Jiley shippers :) * Perry *OLIVIA! *MEL! :) *Esther *Corey!!! :D <3 *Maddie * dulcie ( the writing you see on this jiley page that has ▪️Are written by me ) *Lolli (Lollipops101) * Fangirl!!! Add anything to do with Jiley! Pictures Videos or whatever else you can think of. Just FANGIRL with us in the comments. I mean FHYFJGJGfgdsahjfgagjhgy2fghF with us in the comments :D. Jiley Moments :) Olivia will do the honor as her love for Jiley is extream! XD Theme Song *'''Riley and James are dancing together. '''Get the Party Started *When James is dancing, Stephanie teases Riley about blushing. *Riley is looking at James when he is auditioning for A-troupe. Giving him the.. I like it stare ;) Dance, Dance *In the same group together Rock and a Hard Place *Riley says James is the only one she can trust *James gives Riley a present *James saids Riley should just go with her heart when standing up to her sister *James saids he's proud of her :) Steal my Sunshine ''' *James helps Riley find her sisters necklace. *James is the one who came up with the idea. '''Good Girls Go Bad *James and Riley look at each other before James says no to Emily *Riley asks James for a favour *Riley asks James to look after Michelle as he is the only one that Riley will trust. Love Story *James calls Riley babe. *James says that Riley is some kind of kryptonite and he "digs" it. *James and Riley are duet partners. *James gets closer to Riley when she asks him if they could dethrone Emily as Dance Captain. *James tells Riley to be his duet partner (as opposed to asking her). She doesn't mind this, and just goes with it. Just The Two Of Us *James thinks Riley is starting to like him. *Riley starts to like James Video Killed The Radio Star *Riley and James are told that they have chemistry. *James gets Riley Brighter's autograph. *They dance together in the music video. *Riley said that James made her feel better *James put his arm around Riley *James and Riley hang out a lot. *James helps Riley get back her confidence. Road To Joy *James comes to pick up the costumes with Riley because he wants to spend more time with her. *Riley and James do a dance together to get the shopowners to let them inside. *At the end of this episode, Riley is seen holding James' hand on the bus. Can you Keep A Secret? *James and Riley are buying drinks together at The Squeeze. *When James auditions for the solo feature, Riley starts blushing and smiling while watching him dance. *James and Riley work together to make Michelle Dance Captain. *When they were showing previous episodes James was so exited when Riley held his hand Get It Together *No Moments :'( Dont Go Breaking My Heart *AGAIN NO MOMENTS :'( Sabotage *Riley is sad when James tells her that he will be pulled out of studio *Riley says she needs James, holding back her tears! *James said he doesn't know what she is going to do to not seeing Riley everyday *They dance together in Michelles reginals routine. Season 1.5 1.Changes *Riley told James if he gets at least 70% on his math test, she'll go on a date with him. *They both admit they like eachother *James says he likes her even more. *Riley and James almost kiss. LIKE THERE 2CM AWAY BUT HIS MOM RUINS EVERYTHING! WAY TO GO DEBRA! 2.Help *No moments which makes me REALLY SAD GUYS! 3.Forget You ' *'They skype with eachother<3 *'Riley's all excited about the Date ' *'Riley like James even more... LOVE<3' 4.Brand New *Riley (and Chloe) help James study. *Riley goes to James' school to help him with the dance routine. *James and Riley hug *James said "She believes in me when noboday else does, it's like anything is possible with Riley 5.First Date ▪️James walks in to see Riley dancing a solo to a song called where did everybody go, and it stirs him up a little. He re-joins A-Troupe after he passes his math test with a B+ earning him his a - troupe spot and a date with Riley. ▪️James and Riley go on their first date at the studio where they have food from many different countries, they eat, dance and kiss at the end. Awwww yay they finally kissed !!!! 6.We Are Family ▪️Riley tells Emily she went on a date with James, and she needs advice to know if whether they're in a relationship or not. Emily tells her to be straight up with him and ask. ▪️Riley pulls James from the group, so she can ask him if they're in a relationship or not, she says she would like to be and then he runs and hugs her. Riley and James are officially a relationship. Yay Jiley are finally Jiley xxx 7.Break Stuff ' ▪️nothing sadly ): 8.'Come Back... Be Here ' ▪️Amanda( from elite) says hi to James which earns him a light slap on the arm from a sad Riley. Riley admits its hard to be dating someone who dated lots of girls in the dance community. ▪️Riley warns james about his grades but he doesn't care about them. 9.'Dancing In the Street ▪️nothing again ): 10.Price Tag ▪️And again nothing ): 11.Bad Moon Rising ' ▪️They play truth or dare, which results in a Jiley kiss, but a police officer comes and "arrests James". It turns out that it was a prank involving Giselle's uncle to get back at the boys for scaring Riley 12.'Can't Fight This Feeling ▪️James puts a chicken costume on and scares riley who is scared of chickens. Riley later says that he defiantly lost brownie points on that joke. 13.I'm So Excited ▪️nothing ): 14.Fancy Footwork ' ▪️nothing really happens but james reminds riley that they could get a wild card at regionals witch makes riley more calm 15.'This Is How We Do It ' ▪️James gets on Riley's nerves while joking around so Riley yells at him in front of the whole group ▪️After Riley pulls James aside and apologizes for yelling at him. they learn that Riley gets stressed more and James is more calm and relaxed in situations. They both agree to try and be more respectful and supportive of the way the other person is 16.'Winner Takes All ▪️Riley and James are talking , while Riley notices Beth. James confronts her on why she's there and she tells him she still loves him. James leaves using the excuse he has to perform. When Riley asks what was said he tells her that she just came to see him perform. ▪️James states in an interview he didn't tell Riley about Beth saying she loves him because it would jinx her out and she wouldn't be focused on the routine. ▪️Riley jumps into James's arms and hugs her and spins her around in his arms and they kiss on stage in front of everybody including Beth. Season 2 1.dont stop the party ' ▪️Riley becomes jealous as Beth begins flirting with James. 2.'the final cut ''' ▪️james and riley both get in to the nationals team 3. Work it ' ▪️James and riley both perform in the fashion show 4.'it takes two ' ▪️James and riley audition together for the duet at nationals ▪️james and riley are given the duet for nationals yay !!!! ▪️James and Beth are dancing their routine in studio b. During the dance, a move causes Beth to get close to James. They kiss just as Riley comes in to tell the news about the duet. She is left in tears and heartbroken and runs away, questioning her relationship with James.NOOOOO STUPID BETH 5. '''whatll i do ' ▪️After seeing James and Beth kiss while practicing their duet, Riley tells Emily in Culture Shock. ▪️ When James shows up, Riley asks James if anything strange or weird that happened yesterday with Beth. James didn't want to tell her about the kiss because it was really hard to explain. James says that everything went fine with his rehearsal with Beth but Riley knows he's lying so she leaves angrily. ▪️ James tells Beth that he won't do the competition for Riley's sake. ▪️James performs a dance for Riley in the music room (It was so cute) saying that he only wants to be with her and Riley is happy implying she will forgive him but Beth shows up and Riley realizes everything that upset her in the first place and breaks up with James and leaves.ONCE AGAIN BETH HAS TO RUINED EVERYTHING AGAIN !!!!!lol but I'm still angry ▪️James tells Beth he will do the duet with her again since Riley left him. ▪️Riley dances James and Beth's duet in Studio A imaging James doing it with her even though he isn't, upsetting her even further. 6. Never enough ' ▪️James & Beth place 2nd in the competition and Riley can't believe that James still went to the competition with Beth feeling that James betrayed her again. ▪️They refuse to practice their duet together and Kate questions them and they say they need time to work it out. ▪️Riley congratulates James on the competition and he begins to think that although she is still mad at me she almost misses me 7.'i hope i get it t ▪️Nothing sadly ): 8.anything you can do,i can do better ' ▪️nothing again 9. '''Time to move on ' ▪️Riley and James are having trouble rehearsing their duet which worries Miss Kate as they have no chemistry in it. ▪️Emily talks to Riley and tells her that she should get over James and move on But riley doesn't think thats possible. ▪️Riley finds out that James and Beth are on a date so Michelle, Amanda and Stephanie try to set her up with Charlie. ▪️Although Riley doesn't flirt well, Charlie still asks her out. Riley declines because she realizes that she can't that night due to practice her duet with James, who overheard Charlie asking her out. ▪️Later on, Riley comes to the studio and James isn't there. She tries calling him, but he doesn't answer because he's on his date with Beth. Riley gives up on waiting and has her date with Charlie ▪️Riley's date doesn't go so well and she even states in an interview "charlies kinda like the male version of beth and i am not intrested in dating beth"lol 10.'the truth comes out ' ▪️James is mad that Riley and (Michelle) wouldn't stick up of Eldon and vote for him to keep his nationals solo 11.'''sing ▪️James and Beth are now dating. James thought it would be "10% annoying and 90% fun" but now it's " 10% fun and 100% annoying. Lol ▪️Charlie asks Riley to come watch him perform, she didn't really want to yet goes just to see James. ▪️James sees Riley there with Charlie and he gets extremely uncomfortable and sad. ▪️ James is upset at Charlie because if he didn't ditched Beth in the duet competition, then he wouldn't have to dance with Beth and Riley wouldn't break up with him. 12. 'Your the one that i want ' ▪️Giselle and Thalia are watching Riley and James’ terrible duet practice. They are really worried about them so they hatch a plan to challenge their duet in the hopes that they will get their act together. ▪️Thalia and Giselle find Kate and tell her about their plan. Kate is very skeptical, afraid that it will backfire but gives it a chance when Riley and James show how unprepared they are. ▪️Giselle and Thalia are up first and while they are dancing all Riley and James can do is bicker And whilst they are bickering riley says to james i thought you wanted to fight for me ������ it made me cry lol After their dance riley stands up and says is this even worth trying to save and then james states in an interview i know riley isnt talking about the duet shes talking about our reationship and if she not gonna try i cant, james then says no riley is heart broken she then tells thalia and giselle they can have the duet we dont want it the plan backfired ������ 13. Hazy shade of winter hasnt bin aired yet Yes, yes we do need two Jiley galleries. Deal with it XD 6c0ad73addec11e28d1322000a1fb079 7.jpg|Yes please! I think I will be when James returns to the studio Zzztnswishes.png|Small? More like GINORMOUSLY jealous. And James knows it. Zzzzzsmi.png|Awwww :3 be037a1cc1ca11e2b42122000a9d0ed9_7.jpg|James really knows how to get on her nerves XD 647c0e24c56b11e29df022000a1fb07c_7.jpg|Just smell the shawarma :D e400a962d23a11e2a77f22000a9e29a0_7.jpg|Another reason to dislike math.... 4f95445eb96c11e2884a22000a9f1588_7.jpg|Most random gift ever :P 7df6cfc2d08511e2b6fe22000a9f12db_7.jpg|Coincidence that James and Riley are dancing together in Michelle's routine?? zzzzzzzNO.png|NO! XD Look at her face in the third picture! She's like... Let Me Kill Her.. Now zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.png|Like now... PLEASE?! Keep-calm-and-and-ship-jiley.png|Totally :D fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff.png|This will always forever, be my favourite Jiley picture... (Unless they kiss) But look at the smile on his face and there just perfect<3 013.jpg|Olivias not finished Jiley drawing... :3 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzh.png|Look at the smile! LOOK AT THAT SMILE! Riley, you're not to good at hiding something ;) ji.png|Practicing for when they get MARRIED! erhuwsijo.png|Please? But make it so Riley wins jiley.jpg zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzlo.png|Perfection zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz4rrrrrrrrrrrrrr.png|BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD OMG! XD LOL XD I laughed a bit to hard at this! XD Zzz TNS EDIT 1.png jiley 2.jpg jiley dancing.jpg jiley note.jpg Zyhuiyguhigy.png|Jealous Riley? ;) Jileyyyyyy.png Zqw.png 927.png 937.png 1234567890.png GYUI.png asder.png|HOLY MOTHER OF JILEY FEELS! Questions?? Answer these Questions in the comments if you like :P Or ask you own Category:Clubs Category:Users Category:Videos Category:Parings Category:YOU Category:Shippers Category:Ships Category:Gallery Category:Awsome Category:RANDOM! Category:Pairings Category:Us! Category:Cool Category:Awesome Category:Pairs Category:Jiley! Category:Cute Category:Pictures Category:TV Pairs Category:Romance Category:Adorable Category:Links Category:Peeps Category:Ship Category:Jiley Category:Adorable! Category:Awesomesauce Category:The Bestest Of The Best Category:The Best Thing Ever Category:SO CUTE YOU JUST WANNA SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF THEM! Category:People Category:So AWESOME Category:Awesomeness Category:SO COOL! Category:Images Category:Awwwww! Category:Cuteness Category:SUPER DUPER CUTE! Category:Pages Category:Picture Category:EPICNESS Category:Epic Category:Epical Category:Olivia Category:AusllyShallLive Category:Amazingness Category:Amazing Category:Amazing! Category:Da Best Category:Da Best!